found existence
by azo04
Summary: A group of people trying to kidnap Shinra and Celty. Everyone started to blame a certain information broker until they found out about the new phantom of Ikebukuro and claims that it's for art. My first fanfic. :D Criticism is allowed. Please pinpoint my mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

Police sirens filled the nighttime of Ikebukuro, but as usual, the residents are not alarmed. Instead, they watched the people in white try to catch a biker in black. Some would even take picture as a proof they were able to see the urban legend, but then again they really don't care.

Celty Sturlson made another turn to shake off the police but every turn their number increases. Having no choice but to face them, she stopped in an abandoned lot allowing the police to surround her. Waiting for all of them to stop, she materialized her shadow to form different kind of blades float in midair. With one attack, their vehicles got sliced into pieces.

"Monster!" one shouted as he tried to attack Celty but before he can come any nearer, several sounds of cans was heard. Stopping on his tracks to look back, a blinding light filled the whole place. The flash bombs not affecting her, Celty hurriedly went back to the road leaving the men in white cry in pain. Whoever threw those and saved her, she'll investigate it later.

* * *

><p>"Being pursued by the police again huh?" Orihara Izaya smirked as he watch Celty turn in a corner with the police following her.<p>

"Did you hear? A lot of teenagers commit suicide these past 4 days," a stranger told her friend yet it didn't miss the ear of a certain information broker.

"13 already died right?" the friend responded as they walked pass Izaya.

Izaya's smirk never left his face. Of course, he's the first one to know that since the 2nd 'victim'. He did found it weird that two commited suicide on the same place with 1 hour separating their time of death. Though most of the problems in Ikebukuro starts with him, this time it's not his fault.

"Oh, Izaya, good evening" A weird accent made Izaya look sidewards and was greeted by a big Russian guy "do you want to eat sushi?"

"No thanks, Simon" Izaya showed his usual smile and walked away.

"Take care now Izaya and stop making troubles for others" He heard Simon shouted.

"It's not me" He whispered before disappearing in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Another teenager stood on the edge of a rooftop. A short building but high enough to get people killed. Her eyes showed sadness and fear as she saw the blood stain on the concrete below.<p>

"If you die now your father won't be able to hurt you again"

The girl flinched in the statement of her companion sitting on the metal railings behind her.

"You'll be free"

She flinched again; a fat tear fell from her eyes. Not wanting to hurt and hear anymore, she let herself fall. Her mind went blank.

The girl's companion stood up to watch the girl's body made impact with the concrete creating a big splatter of blood. The figure smiled in contentment.

"That's why human beings are interesting" With that the figure walked down back to the alley and blended into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

'_There's another teenager who committed suicide last night'._Celty typed and showed it to the man sitting on the other side of the table.

Kishitani Shinra rested his chin on his left palm as he watched the headless woman, typing non-stop. Instead of paying attention, he studied her as he usually does. She may be headless but her curves tell it all. Her unique personality attracts him. He can tell her feelings without her 'saying' it to him. He can read her.

Shinra, the 24 yrs. old underground doctor is undoubtedly attracted with her. He likes her - -no, he loves her. For 20 years his feeling didn't change, and never will.

_I have an idea who is behind all this suicides. _Celty typed with assuredness while Shinra read.

"And who's you're culprit?" Shinra smiled showing his interest.

_Orihara Izaya._ Shinra gave blank look. _He's the only one who can do these crimes._

"He's not the only psycho here in Ikebukuro," Shinra said trying to stop Celty from jumping to conclusions.

_Name that person._ Celty demanded.

"Errr… Saika?"

_Anri is not a psychopath. _Celty stood up to show she strongly disagrees. She can't just allow someone badmouth a friend of hers, even though it's Shinra—her beloved Shinra. _I'm going to investigate._

"Wait. Celty" The doctor called out trying to catch up with the Dullahan but failed. He stopped on the doorway and watched Celty drive away with her bike, he sighed, he wasn't even able to say goodbye properly before he go to work.

* * *

><p>Different colors filled the streets of Ikebukuro but still the yellow and the colorless will definitely dominate the place together with the slasher.<p>

Izaya 'happily' observed his surroundings thinking about what color he will destroy. He watched a couple fight over a stupid thing. He listened to a bunch of gossiping girls. He observed a man cautiously carrying a briefcase. He can see everything-he can hear everything. He wandered freely but careful not to cross path with Heiwajima Shizuo, his archenemy. He irritates him that a bartender will constantly throw anything heavy at him. To put it simply, he hates Shizu-chan.

Izaya sat on a bench in the middle of the park, still observing the humans around him. He spotted three teenage girls with a pair of white wings on their back. The troll smirked as he recognized the girl in the middle, the cellphone girl. The weird trio approached a girl silently reading a book.

"You! This is our place, scram off" The tanned girl in the middle cried with intimidation.

"If a property is owned, the name of the owner is usually posted or written in a visible place. Yet I didn't see any name nearby, therefore this bench is public" the girl calmly said not bothering to look up from her book.

The three girls were taken aback but refused to lose the argument from an unknown girl. The same tanned girl grabbed the book of the silent girl and threw it with her might, her two companions laughed. "Go on, get your book or the people will step on it"

The silent girl sighed and was about to stand up when someone talked behind the three weird girls. "Interesting book you're reading" the three turned to look at the source of the voice only to be greeted by a smirking man wearing a black fur jacket. The mouths of the girls gaped open as they recognized the cellphone crusher and hurriedly ran for their lives.

The silent girl watched the trio run while the man studied her. The girl's long messy black hair flowed down her back. She's wearing a closed light brown jacket and simple jeans. Her appearance looked normal until her violet eyes met the brownish-red orbs of Izaya.

"Interesting color" Izaya remarked handing the book back to her.

"Violet is not an interesting color" the girl responded then accepted the book.

"I'm Orihara Izaya" He smiled "Looks like you're new here need a tour guide?"

"Kirigaya Kenji" The girl answered with a blank face.

"Kenji? Are you transsexual?" Izaya asked feigning a surprise. Nothing surprises him in this generation.

"My parents thought I'm a boy" She briefly explained "And no thanks, I can give myself a tour"

"When did you arrive here?"

"This morning"

"I see" Izaya smiled but not believing the words of the girl.

"I-ZA-YA" A low voice shouted from afar, catching everybody's attention.

"Shizu-chan found me" Izaya playfully laughed and smiled at the girl "Then I'll be going"

The girl watched the man as another man wearing a bartender suit and carrying a lamppost ran after him. She stood up as if nothing happened, with the book on the left hand she walked the other way with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>It's already late when Shinra was allowed to go. He massaged his stiff shoulders as he walked back home. This day is the busiest day of his life yet. He treated and conducted surgery non-stop. He doesn't even know where his patients got those injuries yet he didn't question his job.<p>

"Celty should be home right now" he whispered to himself as he checked the time. "I wonder if she prepared something for me to eat? Or she'll hug me saying she missed me" Shinra started to talk loudly with his fantasies causing everybody to avoid him. Making different versions of his fantasy, he only came back to reality when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Are you Kishitani Shinra?" The woman asked him making Shinra's happy expression turn serious.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk" The woman in black suit sternly said.

"Would you at least introduce yourself" Shinra offered, his suspicion rising.

"This is not the right time for formalities" the woman started "Just follow me and I won't hurt you"

The last statement made Shinra's doubt hit the peak. Though it's not his nature to hit a woman, he swung his briefcase slightly scratching the woman and causing a minor distraction. He ran with all his might with the woman following closely behind him.

He arrived at the park, which is empty at this hour, using the trees as cover he shortly stop to catch his breath. He ran again but his stamina is slowly dropping yet the woman's pace didn't deteriorate. Shinra breath heavily in every step and stopped to lean on a tree, he looked back expecting the woman just behind him but what he saw is her suddenly dropping on the concrete and clutching her foot. Thinking it's his chance to get away, he breathed deeply and continued to run.

The woman pulled the knife from her foot then stared at the running man, knowing she can no longer follow him; she brought out her phone to call the others. However, before she could dial any number another knife was thrown to her hitting her hand and dropping her phone in the process.

"For them to send an amateur as a deliverer" a voice mockingly laughed "Oh sorry, you're a pro"

"Show yourself!" The woman demanded as she stood up clutching the two knives in both hands.

"Scary" The voice chuckled and started to approach the woman, the light of the moon reflected on the katana the figure is holding "What should I do? Surrealism? Or Free art?"

"Who are you?" The woman's voice cracked as she stared at the figure's malicious eyes.

"Kirigaya Kenji, nice to meet you" She smiled sweetly and with a swing of her left hand everything turned red.


	3. Chapter 3 : Seven

Shinra's hands tightly gripped the lines in front of him. The yellow lines telling everybody to keep out threatened to rip in his grasp. The murmurs of people surrounding him didn't reach his ears not because he's absorbed by his thoughts but because his mind is not working, his mind is blank. His glasses weren't able to hide his surprise yet his eyes didn't held fear.

It all started when Shinra was woken by a knock on his bedroom door. Not getting a reply from the man, Celty opened the door and watched him sluggishly sit while reaching for his glasses.

_What happened?_. Celty typed and Shinra read it with tired eyes.

"I had a hard time sleeping" the doctor groaned as he plopped back down the bed.

_Tell me what happened._ The dullahan sat on the side of the bed, the shadows going out from her neck shows worry. _Why did you go home so late?_

Shinra sighed, sat up and recalled what happened last night. He started telling his story and Celty just listened. When he finished talking, it is the only time he noticed Celty is shaking.

"Why are you laughing?" He narrowed his eyed at her.

_Sorry, imagining you hit a woman amuse me. _Celty responded still laughing.

"I've been through a fearful experience , it's not a laughing matter" Shinra whined.

_I'm not laughing at your experience._ Celty tried her best to stop laughing and faced the man. _Maybe the woman just wanted your medical service._

"No, I'm sure it's more than that"

_What made you think that?_

"A man's intuition" Shinra seriously answered, the dullahan paused for a moment.

_Fine, then let's go and see the park. You said she might be injured so there might be a blood sample._ Celty suggested and waited for Shinra to start preparing before she exited his room. _since when did 'man's intuition' occur?_

That was the plan, visit the park, get a blood sample then analyze the DNA, as simple as that. However, when they arrived a crowd is assembled near the fountain, exactly near the place where that woman fell. As they approach the place the people seems like didn't notice the headless hunter since they are more preoccupied by another topic. Luckily, for them the people started to disperse but they can't ignore the words the others are leaving.

"How horrible" "Who could do such a thing?" "The suicides then now this?"

That leads us to the present, a speechless Celty beside a stunned Shinra. The gruesome scene in front of him can be classified as a normal murder _if only_ the body is lying down. The body is seating in a classy manner on the center of the large blood puddle while white roses tainted in red is carefully placed near the cadaver, giving an idea that the woman is seating on a field of roses. Nevertheless, the thing that made the scene ghastly is that on top of the woman's hands is her head. Her eyeballs slightly gauged out to look like she's crying blood.

He stared at the scene for another minute until he started to see another image in his mind. An artwork. A beautiful and in the same time a horrid artwork.

"It's the same" Shinra whispered catching Celty's attention.

_Shinra?_

"This scene is the same" He repeated now in normal tone and volume. "The pose is different but the style is the same"

_What are you talking about?_

"_It's the same with her _artworks". With the mention of 'her', Celty finally understood who is Shinra talking about. _Are you sure it's her?_

"She's finally turning her artworks to reality." He gave a sigh "Seven is back here in Ikebukuro"

The two fell silent knowing that a big problem will be coming in their way. Little did they know that a smirking man overheard Shinra's deduction.

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?" the woman on the other side of the phone half shouted "You just attracted a lot of attention"<p>

The holder of the phone frowned; her violet eyes stared at the screen. Even though she's holding her phone a feet away from her she could still hear the other woman's voice clearly. "Like I told you. It's alright, they'll not find me" She neared her phone to talk before distancing it again. "except for them" she whispered.

"Stop acting like a child"

"I am a child… well, a teenager"

"Just because there's a 'teen' in nineteen, it doesn't mean you're a teenager"

"That was just a warning" She laughed at the woman's frustration as she went back to the topic.

"How about those suicides, is it not considered a warning?" the voice of the woman finally calmed.

"Nah, it's just an experiment, for my own benefit"

"You really are _sick_" the woman on the other line emphasized the last word

"You do love insulting me. You didn't even appreciate my art"

"Everything about you is _sick_" the low menacing voice of the woman repeated before hanging up.

The nineteen year old pocketed her phone and leaned on the railings of the empty overpass. She looked down and spotted a man wearing bartender clothes, the same man who chased that Orihara Izaya with a lamppost. "Heiwajima Shizuo, the strongest in Ikebukuro"

"Don't tell me you're interested with Shizu-chan" Izaya said with his playful tone. The girl raised a brow, not even surprised by the sudden appearance of the information broker beside her. "Guess not". He studied the girl again. Her hair messy hair is still the same but this time she's wearing a light brown above knee length jacket, a black v-neck shirt, black shorts and a matching black boots. Though hidden with a concealer, he still saw the long scars on her thigh to her knee, that aroused his curiosity.

"Seven" he smirked when he saw the girl flinch and look at him cautiously but with a blank expression. "This is the seventh time I saw you since our last meeting, glimpses to be specific."

"I see" She responded, a flood of relief didn't occur to her. She then just decided to play along and brought out her innocent voice and look "Orihara Izaya-san, right?"

"I'm honored you remembered" Izaya 'happily' smiled.

"Of course, I cannot forget a person's names that have showed kindness towards me. I really appreciate your offer back then"

"If you needed help you can always ask me" the troll's smile never faded neither did the girl's.

"It's alright I don't want to be a bother"

"Don't worry, I'm not a busy person"

"You really are kind Orihara-san" She was about to talk again when she felt her phone vibrate, glancing on the caller ID, she excused herself and distanced from Izaya making sure he won't be able to eavesdrop.

"They send another group to do the job" the voice of the same woman earlier said in an urgent manner.

"Any information about them" She asked and faced the opposite side to prevent Izaya to read her lips.

"I already sent it in your email"

"You are not really careful. Anyway thanks Maki-Maki" the raven-haired girl smiled and started to act 'normal again.

"Stop calling me that!" the woman on the other line hissed. "My name is Kira Mairu"

"Ehhh!? Aunt will visit?!" She faked a surprise tone and expression reminding herself that Izaya is observing her.

"What are you talking about?" Mairu was baffled.

"I better start preparing now" she heard Mairu say 'Good luck preparing' before hanging up. She smiled knowing that the woman understood, she really needs to prepare for the incoming enemy. The girl approached Izaya and bowed slightly "I'm sorry , Orihara-san, but I need to go"

"Take care Kirigaya-kun" He gave his signature smile and waived at the retreating form of the girl "It's nice seeing you again". He watched as her figure disappeared in the crowd below until his smile turned to a smirk "It is nice meeting you, Kirigaya Seven"


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo was smoking silently while studying his surroundings. He should be accompanying Tom while talking with a client but the atmosphere inside the restaurant makes him sick, thankfully the street outside is not crowded. He first looked at a boy buying an ice cream then to a bunch of wanna-be gangs, until his eyes landed on the nearby overpass. A black fur jacket caught his eyes and his wonderful mood turned sour.

"Izaya" he growled spitefully and ran towards the overpass, the people around him frantically moved away from his path. He was about to rush up the stairs when a girl with a messy black hair started skipping down the stairs. Not wanting to disturb the girl from his violent action, he stepped aside. The blond glanced towards the direction of Izaya and gave him a glare, the troll smirked at him in return. Shizuo looked back at the girl, now infront and smiling at him.

"Ah, you're the same girl Izaya is talking to the other day" He remembered. "I suggest you keep your distance from him"

Shizuo started to walk up when he heard the girl sigh he then looked back. "How cruel, but it's better this way" She whispered before walking away.

He watched the girl walk away; his thoughts about killing Izaya disappeared. He knows that girl and he's sure of it. Shizuo was about to walk away when a voice behind him made his foul mood come back.

"Oh, so love at first sight applies to you, Shizu-chan"

"IZAYA!" Instead of getting pissed of what the flea said, the thing that annoyed him is his voice. Pushing his thoughts away about the nostalgic girl, he continued with his goal: murder Orihara Izaya.

* * *

><p>Izaya continuously typed in a laptop he borrowed from Yagiri Namie, his secretary. It's been 5 hours since he was able to escape from Shizuo, but their encounter made him glad for the first time; however the confirmation of facts can be proved later. The busy man studied the screen for a few seconds before continue typing. Namie watched him, puzzled why Izaya would borrow her laptop when he has a desktop and a laptop beside him.<p>

"Found you" Izaya smiled at the screen.

"What ?" his secretary sitting on the couch asked.

"An email sent by Mairu Kira to SK," Izaya paused and raised a brow "sent from Italy"

"What do you want from an email?"

"Information as usual" Izaya clicked the mail and seconds later, his smile turned to a frown. "Namie-san, I suggest you buy a new laptop"

"Huh?" Namie raised a brow at the man's sudden suggestion.

"Some viruses and a worm will be installed whenever the email is opened by an outsider" he said flatly "I don't call this careless" he added as he watch the files in the screen disappear one by one.

"Virus? Worm?" the woman blinked at the disappointed man, his statement slowly sinking in "WHAT?!"

"Yes, I opened the mail. At least I have the main information" Izaya turned his chair and looked outside, Namie on the other hand desperately trying to save her files from being deleted. In the end, she failed and the laptop system is completely destroyed.

"You knew didn't you?" She snarled "That's why you used my laptop!"

"I didn't, but I did suspect. There's no reason for you to get angry, I assume you have a backup file"

"I do"

"See, no harm done" Izaya smiled while Namie didn't argue, she really hate the man.

"So what is that important information tou're talking about?" She asked to change the topic and for her to calm down.

"Do you know Kirigaya Kenji?" Izaya answered, Namie crossed her arms ready to listen. She knew that's the answer to her question.

"No"

"He's a normal 42 yrs old citizen in Kanagawa" He started "12 years ago he and his wife were murdered in their home while their only daughter was kidnapped"

"How were you able to know this case?"

"The records of this crime was stolen by an anonymous thief but an acquaintance of mine had a copy"

"So how does this case relevant to my question?" Namie asked impatiently.

"The case was left unsolved of course" The troll smirked, his next statement will surely answer her question "Also their daughter, Kirigaya Seven was never found, but 12 years ago, 2 months after her disappearance, a Kishitani Nana appeared here in Ikebukuro"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>After rereading the previous chapter, it is only the time I remembered that the name 'Mairu' is also the name of Izaya's younger sibling. I apologize for forgetting and I hope this won't create a confusion. *bows*


	5. Chapter 5

**-Setton has entered the chat room-**

**Setton:** Good evening

**Tanaka Taro:** Good evening

**Kanra:** Good evening Setton-san

**Kanra:** Did you two know it appeared again?

**Setton:** Who?

**Kanra:** The one responsible for the beheaded murder case last week

**Setton:** The one surrounded with white flowers?

**Kanra:** Yes that case

**Setton:** How did you know it's the same person?

**Kanra:** The small white flowers

**Tanaka Taro:** Didn't you see the crime scene this morning Setton-san?

**Setton:** Where?

**Tanaka Taro:** It's in the main overpass

**Setton:** What did you see?

**Kanra:** It's horrid like the first

**Tanaka Taro:** It makes me sick just thinking about it

**Setton:** Can you two tell more details?

**Kanra:** This time the victims are two middle-aged men. One is beheaded while the other is positioned like he is eating his companion

**Tanaka Taro:** And just like the first, their body is also in the middle of the pool of blood with the white roses around them

**Setton:** The other one is beheaded, how did the other die?

**Kanra:** A bullet in the forehead

**Tanaka Taro:** I can't imagine a person can do such gruesome things, that person is a monster

**Setton:** Maybe that person has a reason

**Kanra:** Setton-san, are you defending the killer?

**Setton:** No

**Kanra:** Don't tell me you're the killer. I'm scared /(o)/

**Setton:** I'm just saying the one responsible may be killing bad people. We don't know the victims background. I'm not the killer

**Kanra:** Do you know the murderer? You talk like you know the killer

**Setton:** Of course I don't

**Tanaka Taro:** But it looks like you're defending the murderer

**Setton:** If I'm the killer then a lot of people should have been killed since I've been here ever since I'm a child

**Setton:** Why won't we talk about other topics? This case makes me feel uncomfortable now that you suspect me

**Tanaka Taro:** You're right, you can't be the killer. Then let's talk about other things

* * *

><p>Celty mentally sighed in relief minutes later as she was able to change the topic. She can't just publicly tell that she do know the killer, that will just freak the others out. More importantly, she was able to convince them that she is not the killer. Right now, her biggest problem is that they can't find <em>her<em> whereabouts. Celty patrols the street every noon while Shinra tries to gather information in his work, and for days of searching, she still can't be found.

She still remember when Shingen suddenly brought home a 7-yrs old Seven and how she insist to be called by her real name if she's not in public. Her dark violet eyes always look cold and heartless but it started to warm every time she hangs out with _them_. Ever since a child, Seven shows great talent in music and in arts which is seen every time she and Kasuka will either paint and create things but this also showed the extremely twisted side of her.

The door opened accompanied by an 'I'm home' statement, this snapped Celty from her thoughts. She checked the chat box and replied to her chat mates. Shinra on the other hand, sat on the office chair beside the dullahan.

_Any information?_ Celty typed and was given a heavy sigh as a reply. Celty knew instantly that Shinra needs someone to talk, she then left the chat room. _How's work?_

"As usual" Shinra gave another heavy sigh "Although they are people from the underground, no one even encountered her"

"Because I don't show myself to other underground people. That's Kirien's persona, a skillful and mysterious person, me" A cheerful voice said from the other room behind them. Surprised by the unknown voice, they clumsily turned back and saw a girl sitting behind the table. Shinra gave another sigh both from relief and annoyance, no words urged to come out. Celty recovered from shock but lost the energy to type.

"It's been 5 years, Shinra, Celty" The girl smiled, her violet eyes smiled with her. "Heard you two have been searching for me"

* * *

><p>Namie listened at the man in front her, the information he's spitting out are all being processed in her brain.<p>

"Next question, do you know Kirien?" Izaya asked.

"It's a name popular among the underground organization; he is first seen in Kanagawa. No living person was able to see his real face and appearance" Namie answered.

"In addition, Kirien is also an underground transporter and two years ago that person disappeared"

"What's the point in asking about all this?" The woman started to get impatient.

"Don't you get the feeling Kirien and Kirigaya Seven is the same person?"

"No, why would I?"

"Kirien appeared 5 years ago in Kanagawa, the same year Kishitani Nana or Kirigaya Seven left Ikebukuro" Izaya explained as a matter of fact.

"Any more proof?"

"Since the records of Kirigaya Seven were destroyed, it's really hard to prove she existed" Izaya reached for the police report and put it on his table. "Except for this, she has a name here"

"How were you able to stumble upon this name in the first place?" Namie asked as she study the report.

"She was the one who told me" Izaya plainly said.

"Do you have another lead other than Kishitani Shinra?" Namie crossed her arms, the involvement of the name Kishitani didn't surprise her.

"Yes" Izaya looked outside smiling mischievously. "Shizu-chan" Izaya stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Namie asked but she doesn't really care, just curious.

"I'm going to meet a client, these information is enough to prove myself" Izaya said for the last time before exiting the room.

"He didn't tell me all he knew" Namie sighed and continued on with her own business.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting

He doesn't know what is weirder, a family member who is a psychopath or a psychopath cooking in their kitchen. Shinra rested his head on his palm as he watched the girl teach the dullahan how to cook a meal just by looking at the appearance and by the smell. The questions he wanted to ask Seven still swirled his mind but the thought of Celty learning how to cook just for him still dominated his mind. He smiled goofily by himself. Celty on the other hand watched the girl taste test the curry they made and nodded in approval.

"Too bad Kasuka isn't here" Seven smiled and turned off the stove. Celty inwardly smiled remembering why seven tried her best to excel in cooking, other than to cook for Shinra and Shingen her main reason is to prove Kasuka wrong. Since the poker face actor used to insult her for her crappy cooking, Seven practiced culinary until Kasuka finally said her curry is delicious. Shinra just laughed at that time while Shizuo sighed at their childishness.

Seven served Shinra and herself their food while Celty sat beside the doctor, opposite the violet-eyed girl. The awkward atmosphere disappeared but the intentions of both party never left their mind.

"Back to business" Shinra started when they finished eating." What trouble do you bring?"

"I just came to visit" Seven smiled.

"Are the _artistic deaths_ part of your visit?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

_Liar._ A quick respond from Celty.

"You didn't even comment in my cooking"

"You're cooking is delicious as usual" Shinra commented and ignored the playful thank you from Seven. "Now, don't change the topic"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" The girl half smiled.

"Sev, the truth" Shinra said with intimidation "or I'll tell Shizuo, I know you don't want to involve him"

_Or Kasuka._ Celty added. Seven tensed.

"When did you two started to blackmail people?" The girl raised a brow.

"Are you going to tell us?" Shinra asked now holding his phone.

"I'm just here to check on you guys, nothing more" Seven answered with a sigh.

"Why did you kill those people?"

"For art, I'm bored in Italy that's why I took a vacation to create some art" _to have some killing spree._ She added in her mind. Lie. She just lied to the two of them but her tone and expression looked real.

_How about the suicides?_ Celty asked remembering the cases.

"They irritate me, they think they're so special that they can complain on simple love-family problems" She huffed. She just told the truth.

"We'll believe you for now" Shinra sighed. _She's still a kid_. He crossed his arms and stared at the violet orbs of the girl, he knows she is hiding something.

"Then I'll be going" the girl stood up and started to walk towards the door. "take care now stay close with each other"

"Sev, you can visit and cook for us again" Shinra called out before the girl can open the door.

Seven turned back and gave a sincere smile "I would"

* * *

><p>Seven finally exited the building and only walked a few blocks away before entering another structure. She wanted to laugh how the two tried to search for her when she just lives in the nearby building. The girl entered the elevator and pushed the button of the highest floor. She actually bought her apartment 2 years ago before going to Italy and its purpose is for R and R not for being a base. Upon arriving the top floor, she approached her room with caution before opening it. Her room is spacious, high ceiling that she added a second floor almost half of the whole room for her study and a bed. Below is the kitchen, the bathroom and the uncovered place is the barren living room except for a grand piano in the middle, a table and some couches near the high windows. Her art materials and art works are neatly stacked on the corner. She closed the door and was about to take another step when she suddenly smirked. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Orihara-san"<p>

"I should be the one apologizing for intruding" Izaya smirked back and leaned on the railings of the small second floor.

"I hope you weren't bored while waiting" Seven casually said and sat on the couch farthest to the window.

"Not actually," The information broker walked down and towards the couch opposite Seven "You have a lot of interesting books and paintings"

"You can have some if you want"

"No need" Izaya sat down and is now face to face with the girl "So what do you need?"

"First, what do you know?" Seven smiled.

"Your real name is Kirigaya Seven, daughter of the murdered couple Kirigaya Kenji and Naomi" Izaya started "Everybody say you've been kidnapped but you were actually taken in by Kishitani Shingen, to not rise suspicion he changed your name to Kishitani Nana. 5 years ago he dragged you back to Kanagawa where Kirien first appeared, three years after you two went to Italy and continued to be the mysterious Kirien."

"That's passable" Seven gave a small nod. "How did you get these information?"

"I have sources"

"Oohh… Minions. Where?"

"Every part of Japan"

"I only gave you a hint, telling my father's name, and you were able to gather these data. You really are one of the greats"

"What do you need me for Kirien?" Izaya started to get interested.

"I want you to gather information about Corleonaro family here in Japan" Seven crossed her arms "Teritories, bosses, weapons… all information you can collect even the smallest details. They started to spread their influence here in Japan for 3 months"

"Informations only here in Japan?" Izaya raised a brow.

"I have my own sources back in Italy. I know you'll research more about me and that's fine but I won't pay extra for that"

"I understand" the troll stood up "Selling information about you is forbidden, right?"

"Of course, say one thing about me to outsiders, you'll experience eternal relaxation six feet under the ground" the venom in her voice betrayed her calm face. Izaya smirked at her threat and just continued to walk towards the door. "Don't ever engage with Heiwajima Shizuo and his brother Kasuka"

"Understood" He answered before closing the door behind him. His extreme excitement about the future caused him to smirk sadistically.

Seven also stood up and prepared to take a bath. She gave out a sound of comfort as the warm water collided with her aching muscles. She really need to rest, her body is literally collapsing. She closed her eyes and thought of the idiot Shingen who is the main reason of all. She thought of the people after them and how many more she'll kill. She thought of Mairu. She thought of her past.

She clenched her fists and fored herself to think of the present. She planned for the infiltration she's going to do. She thought of a plan if ever she's been discovered. She needs to be ready.

* * *

><p>Seven ruffled the towel on her hair letting it somewhat dry before combing. She always feel comfortable fixing her hair every night before going to sleep or taking a night bath, combing in the morning doesn't make sense to her since the wind and the other factors will mess it up anyway. She picked up her phone on the couch and dialed a different time zone.<p>

"_Pronto?_" Mairu voice said unaware of the caller.

"Everything's going smoothly" She reported.

"I don't trust that Orihara guy" The woman's said, obviously doubting.

"We need his skill"

"But, still-"

"We need his minions" Seven reasoned but the woman on the other line started to make a list why not to trust a troll. She only chuckled at the woman's endless speech until she started to get dizzy. Not waiting for another second, she rushed towards the kitchen.

"Sorry Maki, something came up, I'm going to call you another time" the girl was able to say calmly as she frantically opened a drawer and brought out a small cylindrical container.

"Wait, Seven!" Mairu shouted to stop the girl from hanging up.

"What?" the girl breathed heavily her vision started to blur as she held a round pill on her hand.

"They're bringing in someone"

"When will they depart?" Seven asked and stumbled causing her to accidentally release the pill.

"You okay?" Mairu asked in alarm when she heard a loud thump.

"Yeah, I'm fine, answer my question" She answered and hurriedly covered her mouth to cough; she stood up again to reach for another pill.

"Tomorrow, are you really okay?"

She put her hand in her mouth again, this time she can't deny she's already coughing out blood. Before she can answer she felt herself collapse, the phone fell from her grasp.

"Damn, not now" Seven whispered as she tried to get up but failed. Her vision started to blur again and her coughing became worse. Consciousness started to slip away from her; she cursed herself for being weak. She blankly stared at her phone a few feet away, a woman screaming her name became more distant. She coughed out blood for the last time and everything went black.

**Pronto- **This is another term used to say "hello" in Italian, but it is only used for telephone conversations. As an adjective, _pronto_ actually means "ready" in English.


	7. Chapter 7

_4 months ago, Somewhere in Italy._

"Maki I got what you're asking for" Seven whispered in her transmitter hiding herself in the dark. "Where's the escape route?"

"The room next door has a hidden passageway leading to the sewers" Mairu responded.

"Got it" She whispered back and quietly ran to the next room. The alarms and shouts of the guards echoed in the hallway, all of them trying to catch the unknown trespasser.

"What is this about Maki? Why do you want this research that badly?" Seven asked the woman while finding the secret passage.

"A research about a dullahan" The woman answered. "Someone will check that room"

"Dullahan?" Seven asked herself and hid in the dark again as a man entered the room.

"Damn that rat, that's the only research that Kishitani guy gave us" the man growled and threw a can-like figure, he left afterwards. She waited for it to explode yet nothing happened. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know" Seven heard Mairu answer, the woman knows what is happening in the whole building since she hacked the cameras. "Anyway, hurry up in finding the passage"

"This will be easier if you just tell me" The girl complained forgetting about the can earlier but not the statement she overheard.

"This serve as a trial to you too, so I'm not saying where" Seven clicked her tongue, seconds later she started to smell a sweet scent.

"I'm smelling something weird" She reported and pushed a block of wood behind a bookshelf, the wall opened.

"Maybe you're smelling the sewers"

"When did the sewers smelled sweet?" She found another knob in the other side, she pulled it and the wall closed. She ran away quietly and muttered 'Shingen'.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow" the words of Mairu echoed in her head. Her hands twitched. <em>Tomorrow.<em> The word repeated again and again, snapping Seven awake. She slowly sat up on the floor, clutching her throbbing head and letting her eyes study her surroundings. She's still on the same place she collapsed, her head and the floor is tainted by red. Regaining her usual state, she grabbed her phone to check the time.

"I need to call Maki later" Seven sighed after knowing her phone is off, dead battery she guessed. She stood up slowly and saw her medicine untouched, glancing back at the floor; she reached for a glass of water and gulped a pill.

She remembered the incident 4 months ago; Mairu told her that the gas she inhaled is actually contains virus that affects her inside making her cough out blood. Thankfully, Mairu was able to create a medicine to temporarily stop the virus from affecting Seven's immune system. That took her 1 month, creating the real cure is still in process. But that one month took a toll from Seven, severing her internal organs not to mention the family that's after Celty was able to set up a lab in Japan. At least she found out the family's plan in kidnapping Celty.

Seven then looked at the clock and thanked the heavens she's only unconscious for 6 hours, she have three hours to prepare for the assault before going out at six am. She looked back at the floor, acting as if nothing happened she grabbed the mop.

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya ended the call and smiled to himself, he was just updated about the territory of the Corleonaro family. He hid his phone in his pocket and continued to watch the people walking pass him. With the sun shining in their faces, he can see such interesting expressions. The information broker remembered the talk with Seven last night, he remembered how he can't read or predict the reaction of the girl. He just found himself a rare specimen to study on. "Humans really are interesting"<p>

"Isn't this Izaya-kun?" Shizuo's annoyed voice caught the troll's attention.

"Shizu-chan" The troll smiled at the approaching man coated with a deadly aura. "I was about to look for you"

"Oh really?" Shizuo answered his anger multiplying.

"I wanted to ask you about Kirigaya Kenji"Izaya said ignoring the fact that Shizuo is about to punch him "or is it Kishitani Nana?". This question made the blond stop.

"What do you know about her?" Shizuo glared at the man.

"So you do know her" Izaya gave an amused look "I just want to ask about her childhood"

"I won't say anything about her to a flea" Shizuo yelled and punched Izaya but he successfully evaded.

"Come on, help me out Shizu-chan" Izaya laughed as he continued to evade the blond's attacks. Getting more annoyed, Shizuo grabbed the nearest vending machine and forcefully pulled it up.

"It's a simple question"

"Like hell I'll answer you!" He then threw the vending machine at the troll. The crowd around them gave loud gasps as a big black guy stopped the machine before it hit Izaya.

"Fighting is not good, Shizuo" Simon Breshnev calmly said putting the machine down.

"Get out of the way Simon!" Shizuo shouted.

"Then I'll be going first"Izaya smiled and ran away leaving Shizuo and Simon to fight.

Izaya opened the door of his flat and was greeted with the usual quiet atmosphere. He expected Namie to be on the usual place reading but instead Seven is the one on the couch and his secretary is skimming the bookshelves.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back"Seven casually greeted, not bothering to look at him "I saw your fight with Heiwajima Shizuo"<p>

"Why do you call him by his full name? You two are close right?" Izaya said coolly "And I didn't break your condition- "

"You're going to say that you showed yourself to gather information or better yet confirm that he knows me, it's not the talk last night". Namie looked at the girl amused by being able to read her boss. Seven still got her eyes glued on the board in front her.

"Right" the information broker confirmed and sat on the couch connected with the one Seven is seating on.

"I know you already have some information," Seven said still not looking at the man.

"Impatient aren't you?" Izaya smirked but started to explain anyway "Their lab is in Nerima. For the past 3 months, they started to recruit gangs, weak or strong and they use them to get what they want. The people they're sending from Italy is for defense and only few men for offense. But right now the people for defense are slowly turning into offense."

"The game will start soon" The girl blankly said moving the white Othello piece near the black king and turning it over revealing black.

"What are you going to do? Those two are still playing a different game" Izaya asked knowing that they got used in a peaceful life " A happy and peaceful game"

"Siamo tutti nella stessa partita, solo diversi livelli. Trattare con lo stesso inferno,"

"Just different devils" Izaya finished.

"solo diversi demoni." She repeated and finally looked at the troll. "I'll tell you what you want to know about me after I'm contented with your service"

"When will that be?"

"After all of this, I guess"

"If you say so" The troll shrugged

"Orihara-san, if ever we meet in public, which I doubt"

She whispered the last part "Call me Kenji, If in private call me whatever you want"

"Then you can call me Izaya" He offered and smiled.

Seven gave a small nod and started to head to the door. "I'll contact you again tomorrow"

"What's the reason you came here? It's not only for the information, right?" Izaya asked with his knowing-tone.

"I only came for the information" Seven turned the knob and left.

"Isn't she an interesting human being?" Izaya grinned and looked at his board then smirked.

* * *

><p><em>15 minutes ago.<em>

"Welcome back" Namie said but was greeted by a different person. "Who are you?"

"Kirien" The girl answered assuming Izaya already told her.

"Ah, right. Kirigaya Seven" Namie remembered and stood up to return some files. "Izaya is out right now but you can wait here if you want. Tea?"

"No thanks" Seven then sat on couch.

"That's the game he play if ever something happen" Namie said noticing that the girl is staring on the board in front of her.

"He consider the people toys"

"'Because I love humans', that's what he said" Namie said by imitating Izaya. She don't know why but Seven is easy to talk to.

"Such a stupid logic, right Namie-san?" Seven smiled at the woman then continued to disarrange the different pieces on the board.

"Are you sure you're going to trust him?" Namie asked and Seven shook her head.

"Not trust, we are using each other, though I don't know what he's planning right now. That's why I'm here to figure out"

"Then are you sure to say this things to me?"

"You'll not tell him anyway, since you hate him"

"Then are you ready to be betrayed by him?"

"His hunger for information makes him already a traitor" Seven tapped the black king. "And in the first place he never picked a side"

"That guy can be scary when he started to act his 'game'"

"I know and I'm ready" Seven nodded but Namie saw a hint of doubt in her smile.

**Siamo tutti nella stessa partita, solo diversi livelli. Trattare con lo stesso inferno,** **solo diversi demoni. - **We're all in the same game, just different levels. Dealing with the same hell, just different devils.


	8. Chapter 8

Three people stood at the back alley of a moneylender building. The two men is patiently listening while the woman is telling a story.

"He's usually not like this" the woman sobbed. "I'm sure something came up. Please give him another week"

"That will double the interest, miss" Tanaka tom said trying his best to be calm unlike his blond companion.

"But if you double the interest then he really can't pay you back" the woman furrowed her brows, tears glittering in her eyes. Tom gave a frustrated sigh.

"Tom-san, I'm leaving" Shizuo pocketed his hands to calm him down and started walking. He really wanted to threaten her but he don't hit women.

"Ok. Just make sure he pays next week" He heard Tom say before walking after him. The two quietly walked on the street of the city fishing the other people who exceeded the deadline in paying. Once again, Shizuo thought of the girl then his conversation with Izaya the other day.

"You've been spacing out a lot these days" Tom remarked looking at Shizuo.

"Just thinking about some things" Shizuo answered.

"I wonder what could that be"

"Nothing important"

Tom looked at his companion curiously, Shizuo don't space out with something unimportant. "Is it really unimportant or you just thinking that it is?" Shizuo gave a shrug and went back to his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Darkness started to swallow the streets of Ikebukuro but the numerous neon signs easily countered it and the light posts scattered all over the city. Shizuo is finally alone walking home since his job is done until he heard the neigh of Celty's motorcycle. Just like the others, he also looked at the direction of the sound. <em>From the direction she's going it looks like she's going home<em>. He thought and continued to walk home until an idea hit him. Shizuo looked back at the disappearing dullahan and the name Kirigaya Seven crossed his mind. He turned back and walked towards the place of a certain doctor.

It's been a while since he visited the two. The last time he went there is during the yellow scarves accident and it wasn't even considered a visit. Now that it reminds him, Seven used to be the one treating his wounds and Kasuka is the one calming him by giving him milk. Like Shinra and Celty, he was also surprised when she suddenly appeared in the Kishitani household. Knowing about her circumstances, Shizuo and his brother just go with the flow with her weirdness. It wasn't that long that the brothers got attached with Seven despite her being twisted, Shizuo gained a sister while Kasuka had a rival. Until 5 years ago, Shingen forcefully dragged her away and months later, they were given a news that Seven became an underground transporter, Kirien. Shizuo nearly killed the older Kishitani for that, unfortunately, Kasuka stopped him.

He haven't seen Seven since she left Ikebukuro, just news about her being the mysterious and the best transporter in Kanagawa. At least that time he knew she's doing her best, until 3 years later she disappeared. Since then he didn't know what happened to her. Shizuo ran his hand through his blond hair and sighed. Since Shinra is also from the underground, he might have some news about Seven.

* * *

><p>Shinra crossed his arms and started to think, Celty sat beside him, waiting for him to talk. Shizuo just stared at the doctor expecting some useful news.<p>

"I thought she already visited you" Shinra said. "It's been a week since she last came here"

"So she's here in Ikebukuro?" Shizuo asked and Celty confirmed it by typing a yes. "How is she?"

_She looks fine._ Celty typed. _She looks healthy._

"You really do care for her even though she's not you're real sister"

"Anyway, why is she here?" the blond brushed off the four-eyes remark.

"I don't know. She just cooked for us then left" Shinra shrugged. He left the part that Seven confirmed she's behind the suicides and deaths, he should know that by now.

"Killing spree?" Shizuo asked Shinra shook his head. "Where is she?"

_We don't know._ Celty answered.

"She came here and you didn't even ask where she stay?" Shizuo tapped his finger on the table.

"He might know" Shinra answered in an instant hoping to lessen the blond's anger but he remembered those two are not in good terms.

"You expect me to ask the flea?!" Shizuo bellowed and stood up.

_He's the only one who might know, since he's also from the underground. _Celty panicked in explaining seeing Shizuo already lifted the table.

"Celty's right, ypu want to know where Seven is right?" Shinra put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine. You two will come with me" Shizuo sighed and put the table down.

_He wanted to see his sister badly._ Shinra and Celty thought in surprise.

"What are you two doing? Let's go" Shizuo ordered and left the room. The two followed relieved that they were spared from the wrath of the great Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

><p>Seven slouched back on the couch in Izaya's office while the man is sitting on his office chair, busy talking on the phone. She is slowly getting bored of waiting for Izaya to finish speaking with his minion but in the same time, she's enjoying watching Namie read. The woman doesn't even care anyway. Namie checked her watch, closed the file and stood up.<p>

"I'm going to prepare dinner; do you have any food in mind?" Namie asked Seven who stared back.

"Can I cook, Namie-san" Seven suddenly asked out of boredom.

"Huh?" The woman stared back and looked at Izaya who is still busy on the phone and didn't hear the girl's request.

"I know how to cook and I won't do a cliché act like mixing poison" Seven assured the woman and looked at the busy man. "But I can put some on his"

"No poisoning" Namie said. "Just call me if you need help," she then went back to reading.

"Sure thing" Seven then happily stood up and headed to the kitchen.

Minutes later, Izaya finally finished talking on the phone and looked at the clock curious to see Namie returning the files not cooking. "Where's Kirien?" he asked and Namie gestured to the kitchen.

Izaya entered the kitchen to see Seven concentrated in cooking. Unlike her usual messy hairstyle, she put her hair up neatly and wearing an apron. Unknown to them two a knock was heard and Namie was the one who opened the door.

"What seasoning do you want? Insecticide, pesticide… bleach?" Seven simply asked noticing the man behind her.

"I hate you too" Izaya replied with an irritated tone.

"Good, the feeling is mutual" She nodded to herself, changed the fire to low, and raised her brows to Izaya. "So?"

"They started to recruit notorious criminals, looks like your last threat alarmed them" Izaya started. Seven thought back, her last threat is hanging the man in a large tree after being fed alive to rabid dogs. She also put the usual white flower in his wounds. "This time you killed him slowly, you're cruel, Kirien. You're interesting but I'm starting to dislike you"

"That's good news for me," The girl smiled. She then picked a softened beef in the pot and faced it to Izaya. "Taste test"

Izaya reached for the fork and took a bite "It's good". Seven gave a look of 'okay' and turned the stove off. Izaya looked back to call Namie but was greeted by an unexpected guests.

"Shinra, Celty and-" Izaya smiled playfully "Shizu-chan. What a surprise."

"I came here for a reason flea" Shizuo gritted his teeth to control his temper. After seeing the scene earlier, his anger multiplied.

"The reason is?" The flea smiled.

"Sev" Shizuo said with his low voice, Seven tensed, he then clenched his fists and glared at Izaya. "You're threatening her to be your cook?!"

"Wait Shizuo" Shinra stepped between the two parties stopping the blond from executing a punch. "Let's hear Seven's side first"

The girl's mind calmly thought of a lie, simple yet believable. '_I just offered to cook for him? I happen to meet him outside? He's an old friend who helped me in the past and I'm just returning a favor. Yes, that's acceptable._ "Shizu-nii, he-"

"You still did not tell them?" Izaya cut her sentence and smiled at Seven, she looked at him confused.

"What?" Shinra asked looking at Izaya then to Seven and back to the man. Seven thought about her real objective and started to signal the information broker not to say a word. Namie watched from the sidelines.

_What is it?_ Celty typed getting anxious as the clock tick.

The information broker lovingly smiled at Seven "Seriously, you can't find courage to tell them"

"What?!" Shizuo growled obviously fuming.

Izaya walked towards the girl, put his arm around her shoulder and smiled at the three. "Is it bad for a girl to cook for her boyfriend?"

The three guest's gaped in disbelief. Namie laughed silently and muttering 'this is hilarious'. Seven forced herself to smile shyly to keep the gig from failing, but deep inside she wanted to bang her head so hard hoping that this is only a bad dream. She secretly glared at Izaya._Where is the damned knife when I need it?!_


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone is gathered on the dining table their food already served in front of them. An awkward silence filled the whole room, everyone's attention are on the smiling man and the quiet girl. Izaya and Seven sat together, Shizuo is in front of the two, Celty and Shinra is on Seven's left side and Namie sat opposite them.

"Aren't you all going to eat?" Seven broke the silence and clearly annoyed.

"You're surprisingly behave right now, Shizu-chan" Izaya's smile never fade, confident and taunting.

"If I'll go rampaging right now, the food that Sev prepared will go into waste" Shizuo said in his most calm voice he can muster and started to eat.

"How considerate Shizuo" Shinra commented and also started to dig in. Though dinner continued to be quiet, the heavy atmosphere lightened. Seven watched Celty hand Shinra a glass of water, the doctor happily chatting with the others but mostly with the dullahan, Namie trying her best to ignore him and Shizuo eating quietly. Eventhough one is missing, Seven still feels nostalgic, sharing dinner with the three. This made her smile.

"I didn't know Kirien can show such a gentle smile" Izaya raised a brow and smirked.

"Just eat" the girl rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Can you explain now, Sev?" Shinra adjusted his glasses to look intimidating. "When did this relationship started?" The doctor finally asked after waiting for the others to finish dinner. Asking this question earlier might create another awkward silence spoiling the food. Seven annoyingly looked away. What the heck would she know about this kind of topic anyway?<p>

"We've been dating for three years now" Izaya was the one who answered. All eyes turned to him. "Last week is our anniversary if you're curious"

"Is that the reason you went back here in Ikebukuro just to celebrate your anniversary with the flea?" Shizuo asked his patience slowly slipping.

"Are you jealous Shizu-chan? You even saw her two times yet you didn't recognize her" Izaya said, putting his arm around Seven's sholder, her right brow twitched. "I pity my sweetheart"

"How could she end up in a scumbag like you?!" The blond was planning to throw the table to the troll but he suddenly thought of a comical scene that Seven will block the way and the furniture hitting her. He can't let her get hurt, he cares for Seven just like he cares for Kasuka.

"Remove your arm from my shoulder and I'll torture you later" Seven threateningly whispered as Izaya.

"The conjunction is or my dear" he whispered back.

"Fine. Remove your arm _or_ I'll murder you" Seven hissed, Izaya chuckled and retrieved his arm.

"Yagiri-san, do you know about this?" Shinra asked the woman who is casually drinking her coffee.

"Of course, they can be creepily sweet with each other" Namie answered nonchalantly but deep inside she's laughing.

Hearing the words 'creepily sweet' made Celty thought of the soap operas she watched. She imagined Seven feeding Izaya saying "Ah~" and the troll obeying. The thought made her shudder.

_So how did you two met? _Celty asked the question everybody wanted to ask.

"We met three years ago" Izaya dramatically started. "and that was the time I believed at love at first sight"

Another shocking revelation for the three while Namie is quietly cleaning the table.

"And I believed in hate at first sight" Seven muttered remembering the first time he saw Izaya in the park.

"She really hated me at first. Ahh~ she can really be cute when she's annoyed" Izaya smiled as if remembering 'the days'. Seven secretly rolled her eyes. _When did this man study acting?_

"Sev is really hard to court but months later, she finally said yes" the troll continued, his act completely made the others believe.

Silence. This seven lettered word filled the lips of the listeners. 1 minute passed. No one dared to talk. 2… 3 minutes.

"What threat did you use?!" Shizuo and Shinra exclaimed in unison, standing up and slamming both hands on the table. Celty on the other hand, typed the same words and also did the same.

"You three really look badly at me. I feel sad." Izaya sighed but was also surprised by their chorus earlier. The girl beside him closed her eyes, took a deep breath and cursed herself for her next action.

"Shinra, Celty, Shizu-nii" Seven took another deep breath and kept her head bowed. "There's a reason I kept this a secret"

"We'll listen Sev" Shizuo instantly calmed down and sat, the two followed.

"I know this is hard for everyone, especially you Shizu-nii… and I know this will be your reaction" She raised her head, showing a painful expression. "Sooner or later the three of you will tell me to break up with him… it's… I…" A tear fell from her eye shocking all of them. "I just love him so much… just thinking about leaving him…" and she broke into sobs.

The three listeners were taken aback, Izaya and Namie would've clapped and muttered 'bravo' at Seven's performance if they had been in any other company. Shizuo started to have an internal war which Shinra noticed.

"Arghh… this can't be happening" Shizuo gritted his teeth and clutched his head. He lost it.

"I'm sorry Shizu-nii" Seven sighed and watched Shinra and Celty calm Shizuo. She feel sorry for her big brother.

"I didn't know you love me that much" Izaya smirked at the girl after she dried her fake tears. Seven glared back, if looks can kill Izaya would have died brutally right now.

"Seven" Shizuo's first word after recovering his ability to speak. Izaya watched him curiously as the blond walked towards Seven and put his hand on her head. "If this is really what you want, then I'll not complain" Shizuo pat her head and smiled, a sign that he accepts their 'relationship' "but if that low life, scum, good-for-nothing flea made you cry, I'll kill him for you"

"You can tell him that directly since Izaya is beside Seven" Shinra cautiously said knowing he's not yet stable.

"Then we'll be going" The bartender ignored the doctor and walked towards the door.

"Shizu-nii" Seven called out and followed him him "I'll visit you some other time" Shizuo nodded and left the room.

_We'll be going too. It looks like Shizuo is still in shock._ Celty typed and hurriedly showed Seven.

She see them off and closed the door, the room is quiet once again. 1 minute, 2, 3, 4, another minute and Namie laughed with her heart's content.

"Orihara" Izayah eared Seven growl and looked at her direction but unexpectedly a book hit his forehead creating a red mark.

"I told you, you can call me Izaya" The troll laughed and massaged his abused forehead.

"I'm happy calling you Orihara" Seven picked another book and threw it at the man's direction. He barely dodged it.

"I figured you'd tell a lie like being friends and returning the favor"

"At least they'll buy it" the girl slumped on one of the couches. "This is the worst, most terrifying lie I just did"

"Is the idea of me being a boyfriend that bad?"

"If ever someone confessed to you, yeah sure, you'll accept her feelings just to study her belief 'a love from a kind woman will change the ways of a bad boy'" Seven crossed her arms. "With you being you, you're not capable of loving. What more in loving the whole human race?"

For the first time, Izaya felt annoyed and he wasn't able to hide it fast enough for the girl not to notice his expression. She grinned "You're pissed"

Izaya clicked his tongue. "Going back to our conversation earlier, some notorious criminals in Nerima were already recruited. As I said before, most of the scientists working there are from Italy and they're conducting some human experiment." Namie glanced at their direction. "According to my source, it's a preparation for the research stolen 4 months ago"

"Preparation?" Seven furrowed her brows.

"It's the idea of the head scientist. While they're finding the one who gave the research, he wanted to memorize the little details in a human body"

"Who's the one who gave them?" Seven asked despite knowing the answer, she just wanted to test him.

"I don't know but I have a guess" the man simply replied. The girl's violet eyes stared at him waiting for an answer "Shingen Kishitani right?"

"Why him?"

"I found out he had ties with them once but then he suddenly left. I know he always have this 'slip-of-the-tongue' experiences" he answered anyway even though he knows she's testing him.

"It happened in one of their meetings. Since he is one of the family's scientist it's easy for them to threaten him" She added.

"And if he's in danger, he spills all the information he knows" Izaya finished. "Is that research really important?"

"Right. The research"

"Hmm?"

"I have it."

"Come again"

"I'm the one who stole that research 4 months ago" Seven looked at Izaya as if it's the most obvious thing in the whole world. "That's how I learned they're after Celty"

"You really are something, I'm glad you became my girlfriend" Izaya looked bak at her amused his annoyance earlier disappeared. "Even though I don't like you"

"_Fake_ girlfriend" She pointed out making sure she emphasized the word fake. "I thought you hated me"

"Hate is a big word, I said dislike" Izaya stated.

"You said hate first"

"At least you should be happy it turned to dislike"

"Yeah, sure"

"Moving on, what's the content of the research?" Izaya ignored her sarcasm.

"A research about a dullahan, obviously" Seven answered nonchalantly. "They need a specimen"

"Another plan came up to kidnap Shinra. Still looking for the when and how"

"He'll be the bait to get Celty. Can you make an estimation?"

"They seem to plan thoroughly and they're cautious. Since they didn't capture Celty for the past 3 months they must be up to something bigger" Izaya deduced. "Maybe the one they're sending to capture Shinra these past days is to see if someone is against them. But the fact that the offense groups are rapidly increasing, it means they're ready"

"So there's a chance they'll act their plan sooner? A few days?" Izaya nodded. "Tell your minions to get a blueprint of the facility. I'll pay you extra if you want"

"I'll double the price" The troll smirked. "When do you need it?"

"Tomorrow" Seven glanced at the man.

"Sure. Anything more?"

"During this, I want you to work only for me" Seven said exposing her doubt for the information broker.

"My girlfriend's possessive. How cute." Izaya chuckled. "I'll triple the pay."

"Whatever" she answered weakly, she's not in the mood to argue.

"I won't two-time" He whispered and smiled to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Seven sat on the middle of her barren living room busy polishing her precious handguns. She really wanted to use her shotgun but it would be bulky so she needs to settle with her (type of gun). Her katana is also out of the list since it's also eye-catching, if only she's Saika then having people investigate from the inside will be easy. Also, the sword is portable.

Tonight will be the time she'll check the facility. According to the blue print, the main lab is in the middle and most secured part of the building. This mission will be like the one she's doing in Italy except she doesn't have a partner who'll hack the cameras and watch her back. She doesn't have Mairu. But she is thankful that even though she can't guard Celty and Shinra, Namie agreed to let her people do it temporarily.

Seven put the last gun she polished in her shoes and covered it up with her pants. She stood up and looked at the mirror. The girl looking back is far different from Kirigaya Seven. Unlike her usual black hair, she colored it with washable auburn dye and put it up with a clip, lumps of her hair framed her face. Her violet eyes were hidden by almond colored contacts. She is wearing a simple shirt, a loose jacket and a high-cut shoes hidden by a straight cut pants. Her guns and bullets are hidden who-knows-where on her body.

She needed to change her appearance. Someone remembering her real face is bad news. Seven nodded once to confirm herself she's doing it starting to walk towards the door. Before she could open the door, her phone vibrated. She answered it without looking at the screen.

"Mairu?"

"Wrong. This is your beloved boyfriend speaking." The man on the other line teasingly said.

"You're not my beloved boyfriend, Orihara" Seven answered sternly. Izaya laughed.

"So cold. Did you know this is the first time we talked on the phone?"

"Just get to the point already" Seven impatiently said.

"Fine. So, you're leaving for Nerima now?"

"Yes, why?"

"I asked one of my men to guide you in entering the facility"

"I won't pay you extra for that"

"I'm not asking to. Your problem is to know who that man is" Izaya said with a challenging voice.

"I can do that easily" Seven confidently answered.

"Of course you can" The information broker agreed. "That is all I have to say"

"Orihara" Seven said before Izaya could end the call.

"What is it?" The man calmly asked after the girl's one minute silence.

"Thank you, Izaya" Seven said and ended the call. Izaya stared at his phone, her thank you is surprising enough but not as surprising as being called by his name by her, of all people. He smiled. Not smirked but smiled.

* * *

><p>Seven arrived at Nerima late afternoon and the first thing she did is to find the man who will help her inside. She walked cautiously and in the same time scanning the crowd to search for the said man. In the end, she didn't find the man until she approached the abandoned building beside the facility. Seven stared at the window and saw a glimpse of a hooded man inside. <em>Bingo.<em> Without another thought she entered the building and went upstairs.

"Kirigaya Kenji?" The hooded man asked upon meeting face to face with Seven. The woman nodded, somewhat relieved that the information broker didn't leak her profile to others.

"And you are?" Seven asked using her most gentle voice.

"Sazaku Rin, I'll be the one helping you in sneaking in the facility as per the order of Orihara-san" The man removed his hood revealing his face, she concluded that he's in his early 20's. "There's a blind spot for the security cameras. That will be our ticket in entering the facility. Since they're currently bringing in new researchers, new faces will not be that suspicious"

The young man tossed her a white coat. "What about you?" Seven asked noticing he doesn't have any extra coat.

"They already know me as a part of the research team, I'll be fine. Let's go Kirigaya san"

The two exited the building and sneaked at the back of the facility. Seven noted that the research facility is secured with a 3 meters concrete wall and is filled with security cameras. Rin stopped in front of a cracked wall and gave a big push until it revealed an entrance enough for one man to fit in.

"This is a secret entrance accidentally made. The concrete here is weakly made and also coincidently the blind part for the cameras." He explained. It's already dark when the two entered the secret path silently and simply blended with the dark. Before they approach the back door of the massive building, Rin instructed her to put the coat on. The first thing she noticed upon entering the building is the color, everything is white making the place abnormally bright. She's too absorbed in observing her surroundings that she didn't noticed her companion is already wearing his own white coat. Shortly after they entered another room, but it's different from the rooms earlier.

The room is filled with caged small chambers and people in white coats kept on checking their notes. This made Seven uncomfortable. "What is this room?" She finally asked.

"This is the room where they place their next _subject_" the man whispered, loud enough for Seven to hear. She thought about the 'subject' as animals until she heard a cry, a woman's cry.

"Let me out! You monsters!" The woman shrieked, banging her head on the metal bars. The people in white rushed at her cell, forcefully pulled her arm out and injected her some drugs to make her unconscious. Seven glanced at Rin and saw him grit his teeth to control his temper.

"Human subject…" Seven whispered to herself. Her only goal is to check the facility but right now she wanted to destroy the building now.

Everything is going smoothly, the two finally got over with the scene earlier and finally arrived at the main lab. The next thing she saw brought out her nightmares that drove her mad.

It's already 3 in the morning, exactly 2 hours and 26 minutes have passed since she returned in her flat. Seven stayed in her bathroom and kept on splashing water on her face, she can't forget that scene even though she tried her best to forget it. She looked at the mirror and instead of seeing her reflection she saw a younger version of her staring back at her. Once again she's filled with terror. She clutched her hand and punched the mirror. Seven did it repeatedly until the mirror completely got destroyed, blood dripped endlessly from her hand. Seven breathed heavily as she walked out of the bathroom and lay on the nearest couch, her bloodied hand dangled on the side. She reached for her phone using her other hand and answered the call she just noticed.

"I heard from Rin you nearly shot them dead when you entered the main lab, why?" Izaya asked.

"He stopped me before I can bring out my guns and pulled me out of that room" Seven casually answered.

"Why?" Izaya asked again since she didn't answered the question. Seven fell silent. "Is it because the one being experimented on that time is a kid?"

Seven stared at the ceiling and ended the call before throwing her phone away. _Sleep._

"Sleep sounds good" she mumbled to herself and closed her eyes. It wasn't that long when Seven fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Weird. Impossible. Suspicious. Everything that happened yesterday is a lie, a cover. For what? He knew Seven since they're kids and she never showed any sign of being in love. He doesn't even know if she even know the concept of it. In the end, he decided to talk to the other involved person. Though it's too early for him to be in Izaya's apartment, he needs to know what is behind their relationship. Shinra glanced at Namie who served him coffee and to Izaya who smiled confidently.

"What can I do for you, Shinra?" Izaya asked as he watched the underground doctor sip his coffee. Shinra continued to stare at the troll.

"What are you two hiding?" Shinra bluntly asked. "Is that _relationship_ really true?"

"We're not hiding anything and I do love Sev" The troll answered as a matter of fact. _As a big money giver client, that is._ He added in his mind.

"I understand" Shinra stood up. "Since neither you two will tell me, I'll find the truth myself" and he left. The doctor exactly knows that Seven is not a secretive person except for her work and now that she's not mentioning anything. Something is really off.

"What now?" Namie asked the troll after Shinra left.

"Nothing" he simply replied, "how can he search for the truth when he doesn't even know where to start, he doesn't even know where her apartment is."

Namie stared at Izaya, who she thinks is deep in thought. He's been like that ever since his subordinate, Rin, called him reporting what happened earlier. She didn't hear their conversation but Izaya's expression showed a puzzled thought. He stood up and stared outside before dialing a number in his phone. Izaya clicked his tongue when the receiver didn't pick up, he dialed again and again.

"I heard from Rin you nearly shot them dead when you entered the main lab, why?" Izaya asked when the receiver finally picked up the call.

"He stopped me before I can bring out my guns and pulled me out of that room"

"Why?" Izaya asked again and the girl on the other line fell silent "Is it because the one being experimented on that time is a kid?"

Seven suddenly ended the call, leaving Izaya hanging. The troll returned his phone in his pocket and continued to stare outside. He then turned around and left the room without bothering to put his jacket on. It pisses him off when his questions are not answered.

* * *

><p>Shinra was right to wait for Izaya to come out of the building and just like what he planned, he'll follow him. He knows this is the only way for him to gather information. He did notice that Izaya is not wearing his usual jacket but he didn't pay much attention about it. Shinra trailed the troll for about 10 minutes until he finally sat on a bench in the park, the doctor watched him closely. He then hid behind a tree and carefully watched Izaya when someone tapped him on the shoulder.<p>

_What are you doing?_ Celty asked when Shinra looked back.

"Celty" Shinra said, startled at the sudden appearance of the dullahan. "What are you doing here?"

_I'm searching for you. You suddenly disappeared and it's too early for your job, so I decided to search for you. _Celty explained.

"I'm busy following a man right now" Shinra said, he didn't mention Izaya's name since Celty looked happy with the troll and Seven's relationship. He doesn't want to destroy her delight.

_What man? We're the only ones here._

Shinra read her message carefully and hastily turned around to check the bench. Just as expected, Izaya disappeared.

"I lost him, ahahaha~," the doctor faced Celty trying his best not to look disappointed and mad. "How did you find me anyway?"

_Izaya told me where to find you._ Celty answered and showed him the text message of the troll.

**[**If you're searching for Shinra, he's in the park hiding behind the tree near the fountain. If you two already met, say hi to him for me. V(^_) bye~~ **]**

Shinra stared at the screen and laughed wickedly. "DAMN IT!"

On the other hand, Izaya looked back with a smirk as he heard Shinra shout and continued to walk towards the apartment of Seven, ready to bombard her with questions. It didn't took him too long to arrive in front of her door. He turned the knob and as expected it's open. As he enter, he expected her to be scowl or ready to throw any hard material at him but he was greeted by a sleeping Seven.

The information broker approached the sleeping figure to study her. Her brows are furrowed and doesn't look like she's having a nice sleep, her hair is still auburn and messier than the usual and her clothes are damp, obviously the same one she wore earlier. In summary, she's a complete mess. Izaya's attention went to a small puddle of dark red on the floor, it is the only time he noticed the tremendous injury on her left hand. It's still fresh and the blood is still flowing out, he also noticed some glass shards embedded on her hand. He sighed.

* * *

><p>The first thing Seven felt as she woke up is pain in her left hand and the throbbing of her head. She sat up slowly and checked her injury but was surprised to see it bandaged. She looked around her apartment and made a face when she saw Izaya quietly reading on the couch perpendicular to hers.<p>

"You look pathetic" Izaya commented when he noticed that she woke up.

"And you're pathetic in treating" Seven answered back, showing the untidy bandaging.

"Is that your way to say 'thank you'?"

"I'm not thanking you"

"You thanked me yesterday morning and even called me by my name"

"Your point?"

"At least apologize for hanging up earlier"

"Never going to happen"

"You're not going to ask me why I'm here?" Izaya asked totally abandoning the book he's reading.

"I know you'll come here anyway. I guess I forgot to lock the door" Seven leaned back.

"Obviously. Since your mind is concentrated in murdering your reflection" he casually said.

"Unfortunately, I killed the mirror"

"And I cleaned the crime scene." Seven glanced at him, she'll not thank him for cleaning her mess since his expression didn't ask for appreciation. "You didn't even change nor wash the hair dye. At least you were able to remove your contact lenses."

Seven abruptly checked her hair and clothes before rushing inside the bathroom and banging the door behind her. 30 minutes later, she went out the bathroom wearing sweat pants and a baggy shirt, her hair dripping wet and the towel on her shoulders prevented the drops to reach the floor. Izaya irritatingly looked at her neatly bandaged hand. Seven smirked at him.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" Izaya impatiently said. "I waited for 3 hours and 24 minutes for you to wake up plus 30 minutes for you to take a bath."

"Right. So what do you want?" Seven queried ignoring his complaint.

"Answers" Izaya seriously looked at her in the eyes.

"What do you want to know?" she asked and sat on the couch she's sleeping on earlier.

"Your story. You're too mysterious"

"Am I? The most mysterious one here is you."

"I have a normal family, a father, a mother and two younger sisters, twins. I entered Raira Academy and after graduating in high school, I became an informant. End of story. Nothing mysterious." Izaya said with a fake smile on his face. Seven threw the wet towel on his face.

"And you forgot the part Shinra got stabbed because of you. Are you really here to ask questions or annoy me?" Seven rolled her eyes. The troll slightly twitched but ignored the fact she knows about that incident.

"Both… Mostly the first." The troll said and suddenly threw the towel back at her, also hitting her on the face. "You're turn to tell your story"

"Sure" the girl said after removing the cloth from her face. Izaya's grin disappeared. "What?"

"Bipolar." He said in response. "You should have refused to tell your story. Most people do that." Izaya disappointedly said.

"I'm not your usual 'human'. It's not that I'm hiding the truth anyway." Seven said as a matter-of-fact manner.

"Then start" Izaya waved his hand.

"Like I said earlier I'm adopted… no, we're adopted" Seven said few seconds later. "Me and my older brother, Kenji, are adopted"


	12. Chapter 12

_I don't know who my parents are, my last name or my name. My real name? I never knew._

'_Seven' was given by my brother. I figured my mother gave my real name since every time I ask him about it, he always mutters: 'Because that good-for-nothing slut gave you that name.' And he is obviously angry with her. I gave up asking him my real name but whenever I ask if his is genuine, he will just smile._

_I know it is hard for an 8 year old to act strong for a 5-year-old kid while staying in the streets. In the morning, Kenji nii-san always volunteers in any small jobs to get money since he believes in living honestly. The money he earns is used for food and the extra is for savings. In the evening, we stay in an old building and if ever the place became a gang's hideout, we move out. Even with this kind of life, I enjoyed it. Nii-san would sometimes teach me to draw and he always pick up worn out text books just to explain to me the contents. This kind of lifestyle continued for months until that couple found us._

_After asking our names they immediately 'adopted' us._

_Kenji nii-san was brought into a white facility while I was transported in a house. As a gullible child I believed them that my brother have an infectious disease and is required to be isolated. The only reason I was able to visit him once every week is because of Shingen. At that time, he is a 'doctor' in that facility. Every time I secretly visit, Shingen will be guarding the door while I excitedly tell him my time in school. Kenji nii-san always listen to my story and sometimes he even narrate his happy day with the other patients. Of course I believed him._

_After a year, I started to question my foster parents because when I tell other people about Kenji nii-san, they always scold me not to call my father, brother. They do have the same name but others won't believe me, as if the only people who knows he existed are my foster parents, the staff in the facility and me. It wasn't that long when I was able to sneak in the facility without the help of Shingen and the times that I was able to visit him, multiplied. Sometimes I let the doctor know but mostly no. That year passed with me thinking my brother is happy._

_Then…_

_Everything I believed shattered that night._

_The next year, the day of Nii-san's 10th birthday. I didn't tell the weird doctor that I'll visit my brother since I wanted to surprise him. As I walk quietly in the hallway, I can't help but notice the unusual quietness of the place. Upon arriving at his room, I peeked inside first and surprised not to see him inside. I closed the door. I continued walking in the hallway, my intuition started to tell me to enter the room in the end which I followed out of curiosity. I slightly opened the door._

"_This will be the last for today, Kenji-kun" I heard Shingen say. My heart beat faster since the first thing that came in my mind is his 'illness'._

_I hastily opened the door._

_My eye widened at the scene. Nii-san is curled trying his best not to scream in pain, people in white is circled around him. I looked around the room, other scared people stared at me with bloodshot eyes, different kinds of apparatuses are present. I saw Shingen look away. My eyes returned to my brother then to the syringe a man is holding. I tackled the man to the ground, grabbed the knife I saw and ran towards Nii-san to protect him._

"_WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" I shouted. My hands started to tremble as I point the knife at them. My brother's eyes opened slightly._

"_Stop it Sev, I'm fine" he was able to say. I glanced at him to ask if he can run but before I could open my mouth to speak, something hit me in the neck and I lost consciousness._

_When I woke up, I'm back at my room. An unfamiliar man is sitting on a chair near the door. He smiled at me as I sat up._

_That is the first time I saw Yodogiri Jinnai. He only came there to threaten me if I told others about what I saw he'll kill my brother._

_After that meeting, I wasn't able to visit Kenji nii-san again. I know something is wrong with me, I started to do things that freak out others and sometimes they question my humanity. I didn't mind them. A week passed and I'm still trying to contact Shingen but I always fail._

_The couple 'adopted' us came home 5 hours early one night, rather than arriving at 2 am. My paranoia led me to eavesdrop in their conversation in the kitchen._

"_It's going smoothly but why?" my 'father' asked sounding frustrated._

"_His body can't take the drug so he broke" my 'mother' said._

"_Who broke?" I asked from the door. I started to crazily tremble again. The man with the same name with my brother grabbed my hair and dragged me nearer to their spot. "Who broke?!" I shouted trying my best to ignore the pain and the swelling tears._

"_You already know the answer, my dear" the woman told me. I struggled hard until the man let go and I pushed him with all my might. He stumbled back hitting his head in the process. The woman rushed by his side while I hurriedly ran outside, bumping on different kinds of furniture on the way because of my teary eyes. I plan to tell the police but even before I can reach the door, strong hands grabbed me and dragged me back to the living room. The man was able to wake up to drag me back and his wife watched him as he throw me on the wall. Not knowing what to do, I broke the vase beside me and rushed towards the man. The woman screamed._

_I fell on my knees as I assessed the scene in front of me. I was sitting on a puddle of blood. I just stabbed two people to death. I stabbed them multiple times. Tears continuously flowed in my eyes and my gaze turned to a stunned man in white coat near the door. Shingen kneeled in front of me and explained everything. That they chose to get us because my brother have the same name with him and used me as a cover to show that they are normal citizens. That the drugs they are injecting in Kenji nii-san are viruses and they try to make an antidote. That the stories of my brother are all lies so that I won't worry. That they just used us._

_I was unresponsive. I just stared at Shingen but I understood all the things he said. I watched him fake a ransom note and carried me inside his car before driving far away. Far away._

_Ikebukuro. The city where Shingen's family lived. He changed my name and didn't allow me to go out for months until my 'missing' case has gone cold. During those months, Celty is always my companion and I was able to meet Shizu-nii since he sometimes drop by. Shingen then enrolled me to a different school but even so I was still able to hang out with Shizu-nii, then I met Kasuka. Now that I think about it, Kasuka is the one I want to thank the most. He always make that quiet remarks with that poker face which annoys me before, that expressions motivated me to do my best in every field just to beat him. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't know a lot but it still annoys me that the day before I left, I lost in our last fight. Even though I mostly lose at our fights. I remember Shizu-nii asking himself why he has insane strength when he was raised in a normal family but his brother have infinite hobbies and that is definitely not normal._

_When Shingen decided to leave again, I decided to come. I wanted to know who's behind those human experiments and end it. I started to lose hope until that doctor dragged me to Italy and I was able to track them down. Then their target now is Celty. I don't want that to let that happen again. I won't let that happen again._

* * *

><p>"The couple adopted us since my brother and him have the same name and they used me as a cover. I lived a happy life when he stayed in that facility. Then I found out. They threatened me. Then my brother died. When I found out, I killed my 'parents'. Shingen found me and hid me here in Ikebukuro. End of story." Seven said with the same tone Izaya used when he told her his story. She let the informant fill in the voids in her story.<p>

"Don't you at least feel sad?" Izaya asked after a few minutes.

"If I keep on living in the past, I'll be filled with sadness and hatred. If I'll live in the future, I'll get scared. Living in the present gives me a contented feeling. To be able to protect them is fine. But there are times I can't help but think about the past" she answered.

"Why do you still use the name Kirigaya?"

"I only used the name Kirigaya when I introduce myself to people who I will end. Yours is an exemption, I used that name as a clue for you but i do use the name Kenji when i introduce myself to others"

"How about in the name Kirien? 'Kiri' is from Kirigaya and 'en' is from Seven"

"Since that day, I associate 'Kirigaya' and my name to death"

Seven looked at Izaya and inwardly smirked, she felt stupid for forgetting that incident. She finally remembered that the first time he saw him is when he went to the apartment to let Shinra treat his hand and Shizuo appeared carrying the door with him. She recalled that she's hiding in another room since Shinra told her not to get involved with Izaya but she quietly watched the scene from that room.

Izaya considered their conversation done and checked his phone which he turned off to avoid interruptions in their talk. He raised a brow when he noticed there are a lot of missed calls from a single person. He called that person back. Seven ignored Izaya when he stood up to distance himself and just continued to pick up the scattered handgun. She glanced at the direction of the troll to look at his expression. Instead of the usual smirk in his face she saw a serious one.

"Any news?" Seven asked upon seeing him put his phone down. He turned around and looked at the girl seriously.

"They got Celty."


	13. Chapter 13

Hugging her knees is the only move she can do freely. She tried to study where she is but only darkness meet her gaze. The only thing she knows is that she's in a metal container, big enough to fit her in a sitting position. Destroying the container entered her thoughts several times but it scared her that in the time she get out, a dark place will only welcome her. She cursed herself for being a coward.

She's Celty Sturluson, a dullahan. She's an underground transporter, darkness should not scare her. Her color is black yet this hue started to terrify her.

_Shinra! Is Shinra safe?_ Celty remembered and started to bang the container.

"Shut it! If you still want to see the doctor alive, behave!" A low menacing voice shouted at her and kicked the metal. The container threatened to fall in the side but Celty was able to steady it.

The dullahan returned in hugging her knees. If she ever try to make another commotion they might kill Shinra and that's the last thing she wanted to happen. Celty hugged her knees tightly and clenched her fists. _Shinra._

A lean man nudged the buffy man who kicked the metal container. "What are you talking about? The doctor got away, remember?" he whispered.

"I know. But making this monster believe we have him makes it easier." The buffy man whispered back and the other nodded in agreement. "I don't want to witness the black shadows mentioned in the rumors."

"The monster might hear you" the driver hissed silencing his companions. He then glanced at the metal container before steering the van back in track. The driver gripped the steering wheel tightly remembering their blunder.

They plan to kidnap the two in the evening but seeing them travel in an empty alley at dawn, the three men found it as an opportunity. The lean man grabbed Shinra and slam him on the wall before pressing a knife on his neck. The pressure draw out some blood. This ruthless action stopped Celty from attacking making a big opening for the buffy man to tackle the dullahan and push her inside the small metal container. The doctor yelled in protest and struggled but stopped when he felt the knife slightly enter his skin. The lean man grimaced while leading the doctor inside the van. Shinra was greeted by the buffy man as he entered the vehicle and searched for the container which is still near the door, he felt the van move while the man who held him captive a while ago is closing the door. Finding a chance, he pushed the lean man aside and jumped down the moving van pulling the metal container with him. Shocked, the buffy man's reflex controlled him and pulled the container back while Shinra's gripped loosened and he rolled on the road alone. The driver slowed the van into a stop but the buffy man sternly shouted for him to continue driving. They did lose an important hostage but they can pretend to the kidnapped that his life is in danger.

A cellphone ring made the driver's thoughts vanish, though his mind is in another place, his hands are magically leading the van to the right path. He looked at the rear mirror and saw his buffy companion answer the ringing phone. He leaned on the seat to hear their whispered conversation.

"The doctor was able to escape but the dullahan doesn't know. Right now we're pretending we still have him." the man stiffly reported.

"As long as we have her. If she tried to fight back tell her you'll kill the doctor." An old man's voice calmly said back. "I'll update the others. Have a safe trip gents. Nice working with you."

"It's an honor to work with you Yodogiri-san" the man answered before lowering the phone. He grinned at the driver. "Drive faster. Let's bring this monster back to the facility."

* * *

><p>Shinra paced around his apartment waiting for the people he called to come. The yellow helmet that fell off from Celty during the struggle sat on the table across him while her bike remained on the street since he can't move it. After calling Shizuo, the blond instructed him to return in his apartment.<p>

After falling off the van and realizing that he failed in saving Celty he ran after the vehicle despite his scratches. But because he is physically weak he immediately got tired and decided to call Shizuo to ask for help. Unfortunately, the van never passed through the main road of Ikebukuro. After the futile effort of the two, it ended up for the four of them to meet up. He nervously looked at the clock and continued to pace around the place.

"Shinra" Shizuo said to let the doctor know that he arrived.

"Shi-shizuo" the always smiling face of the doctor is missing and was replaced with a creased forehead and watery eyes.

"Who else did you call?" Shizuo kept his voice calm but his body is trembling in anger and worry.

"I-I don't have Sev's number… " he replied between sobs.

"I know they will come…" Shizuo said. He doesn't know why but he has a feeling she'll come together with that guy.

The two were quiet for another hour when they heard the apartment's door open. Shizuo hurriedly stood up to defend but relaxed upon seeing the familiar face of the violet-eyed woman. His eyes seem to ignore the troll behind her.

"Shin…ra?" Seven said upon seeing the expression and dirty appearance of the doctor. She ran towards him and grabbed his shoulders. "What happened? Did they do anything else to you? Did Yodogiri's people do anything to you?!" Seven didn't notice that she started shouting while shaking Shinra. Shizuo and Shinra suddenly stared at the woman in her last question.

"Yodogiri?" Shizuo seriously asked snapping Seven back to her calm self. The blond has an idea who Yodogiri is based in Shinra's stories he got from his father, and Shizuo describe him as cunning, evil and dangerous. He is also sure in one thing, they never mentioned that name in front of Seven. "You knew what's happening all along?"

Seven released Shinra and turned around to face Shizuo. "I…" She started but shut her mouth upon seeing the raged face of the blond. Seven exactly knew that kind of expression, it is when a friend or a family is in danger and he found out the cause of it. She can't argue back, it is her fault.

"You knew all along didn't you?!" Shizuo gripped her shoulders and pinned her on the wall. Because of his crazy strength he didn't realize he did it hard enough than he expected. Seven just stared at him wide-eyed, completely lost of words. "You knew yet you didn't warn us! Why are you always like this?!" Shinra remembered the words of Seven when she visited weeks before: 'stay close with each other'.

"Stop it Shizuo, you're hurting her. And she did gave a warning" Shinra tried to pull Shizuo away but failed.

The blond knew that the doctor is pulling him away but his words didn't enter his ears. Seven too saw Shinra's action but her brain didn't process the words coming out from the doctor's lips, she only understood Shizuo.

"Why do you always act like you can accomplish everything by yourself with only small or no help from others?! Don't you trust our decision at all?" the blond continued to shout at the woman. "Did you return just to see how miserable we will be?"

_NO!_ Seven wanted to shout back but she can't find her voice. She shut her eyes tightly regretting her decision. _I should have told them._

"Don't ignore my presence" Izaya finally talked. Everyone's attention went to him. "You shouldn't blame others, Shizu-chan"

"Why are you here flea?" Shizuo said with overflowing venom as he finally noticed the presence of the troll. He released Seven and is ready to kill the man in black.

"I'm the one who told her not to tell you two" Izaya has his usual smile on. Shizuo and Shinra curiously stared back at the informant while the woman behind the two men have a confused expression. He gave Seven a 'don't-talk' look.

"I called her back here in Ikebukuro because I know this will happen"


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone on the room looked at Izaya. Seven opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by the troll.

"Sev is the one who actually found it out first then she contacted me. I, having a lot of connections, found out about their plans and called her here." Izaya explained as if he spoke the truth. "So before demanding where their base is, let us handle the planning first"

Izaya yanked Seven's arm and pushed her outside. She let out a curse of protest but didn't appear again in the room.

"I know that the people responsible in capturing your dullahan will examine her here for 4 days before sending her abroad. Before that day, _entrust the planning to us_" Izaya emphasized but careful not to leak any other information of where. He walked towards the door but stopped and looked back. "The reason she called me first is because I'm her lover. Important detail" the natural smirk of the troll returned on his face before turning away and exited the room. Shizuo's anger multiplied.

Izaya inwardly laughed of amusement but was changed with a bitter laugh.

He saw Seven waiting for him near the elevator and greeted her happily but was greeted back by a punch on the face. Without another word, Seven walked away to return to her apartment with Izaya caressing his abused cheek followed behind.

After being shoved outside by the informant, Seven instantly grabbed the door knob to enter the room again but stopped. The words of Shizuo echoed in her mind. She refreshed her memory when she first visited Shinra and Celty weeks ago, what she said to them is not even considered as a warning. Seven let go of the knob and faced the wall she deemed as the hardest.

Bam!

Her forehead collided with the wall, the sound of the impact slightly echoed in the hallway. She knew that someone is after Celty but she didn't even gave a proper warning.

Bam!

She knew that Izaya is lying to Shinra and Shizuo earlier yet she didn't try to cut him off.

Bam!

She knows that Shizuo will get angry with her if she reveals that she knew. That's why she didn't try to explain a while ago.

BAM!

She's just scared to tell them the truth. She's a coward.

A small amount of blood slid down her forehead and she hurriedly wiped it off with the back of her hand. A red stain appeared on the bandage of her left hand. She heard the door open and acted like nothing happened as she leaned on the wall. Seven caught a glimpse of the informant's looking-back action making her furrow her brows. _Why? Why would he lie?_

Seven glared at the approaching man and punched him strong enough to make the man step backward. "What are you planning, Orihara?" she whispered almost impossible to hear before turning back.

The informant gave a solemn expression. Izaya completely understood what the woman whispered but he can't answer her. Not yet. He caressed his abused cheek as he followed the woman.

* * *

><p>"I hid some bugs in the facility during my 'visit'" Seven said. She and Izaya returned at her barren apartment and now facing a laptop showing the facility's blueprint with some small red dots in every room. Izaya raised a brow.<p>

"I know… I did freak out at first but I didn't forget my objective. I didn't even tell Sazaku."

"…I see"

"... Connected" She muttered with an obvious fake tone of happiness.

Seven put on her earpiece and lend the other to the man beside her. Making sure that she properly put on the device she tapped a room in the blueprint labeled as the 'lab 1'. Static first greeted their ears as they listened and waited for it to catch any sound but it seems like that the room is silent. Seven tapped another lab but the room also is empty. She repeated her actions until all the rooms labeled as lab proved to be vacant.

"I'll try this" Izaya said tapping a rectangular room without a label. The two waited for a minute and finally they can hear voices.

" –ve succeeded" a man's voice said. _A meeting?_ The two thought.

"We can't celebrate yet. We still don't know the demonic bastard who brutally murdered our men" A woman's voice said with a terrifying amount of venom.

The troll stared at Seven who glared back.

"Two things" Seven held up two fingers. "First, they're also demonic. Two, I don't know if I'm a bastard"

"Personality wise, you are" Izaya smiled at himself while the woman beside him rolled her eyes. "Demonic bastard. What a fitting description for you."

"I'll say the same for you" Seven replied but doesn't sound offended.

The insults thrown towards each other didn't even affect them but the two just fell silent to concentrate in listening.

"The important thing is that we retrieve the bodies since those can be proved as evidence to pinpoint us."

"The bodies have already been collected by Miwa's team."

"Sazaku Rin" Seven said. The violet-eyed woman can't feel happy even though Sazaku Rin can be helpful in retrieving Celty. She glanced at Izaya to ask about his subordinate but instead saw him frown, she decided not to continue . This is the first time she saw him in a troubled expression.

"But that person might be an obstacle. Tracking that person is still important" the woman earlier retorted.

"Don't worry. I know who is behind those crimes" An old man's voice calmly said before laughing.

A maniacal grin appeared on Seven's face. Izaya, who also recognized the voice looked at the woman beside him. She has a glint of inhuman intentions in her eyes and her grin became more maniacal as the clock ticks.

"Yodogiri" She rasped. He feel lucky to see this kind of expression but in the same time an ill-fated experience.

"I know where the culprit is." Yodogiri's voice once again entered in their ear.

Izaya remembered the other informant's call, the game and the bet. "Yodogiri Jinnai"

Seven opened her mouth.

"DEMONIC BASTARD"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in North America.<em>

"I told Yodogiri to get his dirty hands away from Shinra" Shingen banged his fists on the kitchen table.

"We need to send _him_" the woman in front of him said. "Though they have a chance to meet, there's no choice is it? Shinra is also my son I'm worried that they might attack him again"

"Seven can handle them. She's capable of this job, she'll protect them" Shingen hesitantly said.

"Shingen! She can't handle everything!"

"Then I'll go. They don't need to meet" the man clenched his fists.

"I'll go" a man's voice sternly said behind the conflicted couple. The two looked back and met his angry eyes. The one standing on the doorway is a man in his early twenties wearing a casual outfit.

"No. You stay here. This matter doesn't concern you" Shingen replied seriously.

"Do you two think I don't know what you're talking about?! I know what you did!" the man yelled and grabbed Shingen by the collar. "I don't care what you two will say but my decision is final. I. Will. Go. Back."

"Shingen, let him go back to Japan" the woman looked at the older man with pleading eyes.

"Fine" Shingen raised his hands in surrender and the man released him. "But don't show yourself to – "

"That's for me to decide" The man glared at the doctor and whispered a thanks to the woman before leaving the room. Upon reaching the outside, he looked around to make sure no one's around before dialing a number and waiting for it to be answered.

"It's me. About the matter you're talking about the other day, I accept." He immediately said upon hearing the call being picked up.

"Great. I'll arrange a plane for you… right now"

"You're in a rush… Is it that critical already?"

"Of course. Her body can't handle it anymore."

"I understand."

"Ah yes, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mairu Kira."

"I know you already know me but to dispel you're doubts, I am …"

The woman on the other line smiled triumphantly.

"I never doubted"


End file.
